An intumescent coating is one which will produce gases upon heating and decompose to form a cellular carbonaceous char which is then expanded into foam by the release of the produced gases. This foamed insulating layer of carbon protects the underlying substrate by reducing the rate of heating and hence prolongs the time for the substrate to reach critical failure temperature. Intumescent coatings are typically applied to substrates used in the construction industry to provide structures and buildings with improved fire resistance.
It would be desirable to provide solventborne binders which may be useful in intumescent coatings, and intumescent coatings comprising these solventborne binders.